ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Electronica
Electronica is the 21st episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. and the first episode of the third season. It will premier August 8 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins with a wrestling match at the Bellwood Womans Wrestling Grand Prix. Announcer: Weeeelcome back everyone to todays final wrestling match of the year our two champions Monica Welhow and Goliath Granny good luck ladies and may the best gal win. Monica: You ready to get your back snapped you old crag. Goliath Granny: Hahahahahahaha I have fought in these competitions since before you soiled your underwear you little brat. Monica: Sticks and stones you old bat. Monica smashes Goliath into the side of the ring. Soon Goliath recovers and smashes Monicas head into the floor and jumps on her. Monica: Get off me now now now now. Helena Crushclaw: Uh oh Monica calm down. Monica tipped over Goliath Granny and held her by the throat. Announcer: That is against the rules miss Monica immediately stop or you will be disqualified. Monica didn't stop and Goliath Granny blacked out. Announcer: Security. BELLWOOD ''' Ben as Feedback and co are chasing Dr. Animo down Bellwood street. Dr Animo: You will never catch me Tennyson. Gwen: You sure Animo you are extremely slow. Kevin: Yeah maybe you shouldn't have made such a big gun. Feedback: It doesn't matter because soon enough he is gonna be toast. Dr: Animo: Never you will not stop me from mutating this city with my newest and most powerful weapon. Feedback: Sure whatever. Dr Animo: Firing laser. Monica an Helena walk out of the wresting building. Helena: Well excellent work Electronica you got thrown out of the competition just because you can't control yourself get some help will ya. Monica: Shut it i'll find a way back in just watch me. Helena: Your career is over get over it. Monica grabbed Helena by the throat. Monica: You get over it. Helena yanked Monica's hand off her throat. Helena: I won't let you bully me anymore you freak. Helena ran off. Monica: Yeah run you loser. Dr Animo came fast around the corner with his mutate gun and fired but Feedback absorbed it and his tentacles fired behind him hitting Monica into an electric fuse box electrocuting her and she soon fell into a hole in the road. Dr: Animo: How dare you I only had one shot and its ruined how dare you. Feedback then turned into Ditto. Ditto: Wah Wah how dare you get a better job dumbo. Ditto the turned into Humungousaur and held down Animo. Dr Animo: I see you have mastered that thing. Gwen: Please he's not even close Plumbers pick up Dr Animo in area 9H. Plumber: Copy. Humungousaur then turned back to Ben. Ben: Well that was easy. Kevin: Yep sometimes I think he wants to get captured. Gwen: Ben why did you hold back that blast. Ben: Did I oops. Gwen: I know your upset about Ester Ben but it can't effect your work. Ben: Its not come on lets go to mr. Smoothy. '''MEANWHILE In the hole Monica's body began to change turning her yellow and her hair black and she soon regained conciousness. Monica: Monielectra mono electronimonica Electronica. She crawled out of the hole andlooked at her hands. Electronica: My body its yellow yet powerul i feel so powerful. She then blasted electricity at the building. Electronica: Excellent soon I shall have my revenge against all who treated me like trash. Electronica kept blasting the wrestling building until collapsed killing all inside. Electronica: and now its Helena's turn. MR SMOOTHY Ben: Wow i'm tired. Gwen: Yeah me to but I got studying to do. Kevin: Gwen your school is on holidays why would you be studying. Ben: He is right Gwen. Gwen: I like to keep busy ha. Her badge began to ring. Gwen: Hello Plumber: Their have been reports that an electric beast took down a building a short time ago then it headed south could you check it out. Gwen: Yep sure on our way lets go. MEANWHILE Helena: Maybe I should say sorry. Electronica: I don't except your apology hahahahahaha. Helena: Monica what happened to you. Electronica: Its Electronica now and your gonna die. Helena: I'm sorry for what I said please I beg you. Electronica: Wrong answer try my Electric Sphere. Electronica summoned a ball of electricity an threw it at Helena roasting her. Ben: Stop beast. Electronica: Ha who are you. Ben: Whoa your a girl not a beast. Electronica: Girl how dare you I am Electronica. Gwen: Thats nice. Ben then turned into Articguana. Articguana: Get ready to cool down. Articguana froze her but it didn't hold. Gwen: According to this her body has been turned into electricity every bit of her body is now electrical. Articguana: We need to insulate her Articguana then turned into Stinkfly. Stinkfly shot goo at her but she broke through. Articguana: We need to weaken her. He then changed into Feedback and stuck one of his tendrils into he back and absorbed her electricity weakening her intensively. He then changed into Ball Weevil and wrapped her into a giant goo ball completely insulating her. Kevin: Nice. Gwen: Very Nice. LATER The plumbers take Electronica into custody. Ben: (Yawn) I am going home to bed I am so tired. Suddenly someone walked up to Ben in the distance. Ben: Julie is that you. Julie: Hi Ben did you miss me. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 04:42, August 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Electronica makes her debut. *Helena Crushclaw makes her debut. *Helena Crushclaw is killed by Electronica. *Julie returns. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Helena CrushClaw 'Villains' *Electronica (Monica Welhow) *Dr. Animo 'Aliens Used' *Ditto *Stinkfly *Feedback (X2) *Artiguana *Ball Weevil *Humungosaur 'Trivia' *Rook does not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode of the third season. *The hiatus of the series is now over. *This episode signals the return of Julie Yamamoto. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes